Turnabout Hug
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Apollo's been acting strange since the end of Athena's trial and one day when the two are left alone at the office Athena decides to find out why. A one-shot drabble slightly Justicykes?


Hello readers, and thank you for dropping by my very first Ace Attorney fic! I got this idea shortly after finishing Dual Destinies and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote the story. What started out as a simple idea blossomed into a pretty long fic, and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney franchise or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

"I'm taking Trucy to get some magic supplies. While we're out I'm leaving you two in charge of the office. Try to get something productive done today." Phoenix Wright said as he eyed his two fellow defense attorneys from the door to the Wright Anything Agency.

"There's not much to do around here. Athena and I have already dusted everything in sight, cleaned the windows and watered your plant, Charlie, twice." Apollo shrugged.

Athena slapped Apollo on the back with a grin, "Don't mind him, Boss. Pollo's just down because we're out of Steel Samurai videos to watch."

Before Apollo could muster an argument Trucy's face appeared behind Phoenix, "Polly! Why didn't you tell me you liked Steel Samurai? I could have gotten you all of Daddy's extra dvds."

She stepped out from the hallway to stand beside Mr. Wright, "In fact I think we'll pick them up from the Hickfield Clinic, that is where you left them isn't it, Daddy?" she asked turning to Phoenix.

"I think so." Phoenix said before rubbing the back of his head, "At least I'm pretty sure that's where I left them. But just because we bring them here it doesn't mean I'll let you slack off, Apollo."

"Apollo doesn't know how to slack off." Athena said, "You should know that better than anyone, Mr. Wright."

Apollo had little chance of interrupting them as Trucy started in on a story about some time when he'd overworked himself, with Phoenix chiming in, and Athena laughing. At last he did the only thing he could.

"Objection!" his chords of steel exercises seemed to pay off as his shout gathered the attention of everyone in the office.

Apollo crossed his arms, "I think there's something you're all forgetting, and that's my opinion on this whole thing. When did I ever say I liked the Steel Samurai?"

"Athena said you did." Trucy said.

Apollo grinned, "Words are only as good as the evidence to back them up, so Athena. Do you have any evidence to prove I like that kids show?"

Athena looked a little taken aback for a moment before she smiled and crossed her arms, Widget turning green and smiling along with her, "So we're playing that game now are we? Hmm, let's see." She paused for a moment searching her memory to see if she had any real evidence of Apollo's secret love for the show.

She knew he enjoyed it, after all they'd gotten hooked onto the show together. They'd been left at the office with nothing to do and after cleaning everything in the office Athena had clicked on the TV. Reruns of the show had been playing and the two of them had been curious to see what it was about so they'd tuned in for one, two, and eventually hours of episodes.

Knowing and proving his obsession were two different things, however, and as she was scrambling for some proof Widget spoke up, " _No dice. We've got nothing."_

"Widget!" she admonished her treasured device.

"Ha! Gotcha." Apollo struck a victory pose.

"Does this mean you don't want us to bring back the Steel Samurai videos?" Trucy asked.

Athena shrugged, "I couldn't prove whether he liked them or not, so I guess it's up to Apollo."

Trucy turned to Apollo, "Well, what do you say, Polly? I'd enjoy watching them again, but I guess it's up to you. If you say no, we'll have to leave them at the hospital."

Apollo's shoulders dropped, 'Why are they even there? I thought Mr. Wright got them back from Vera a while ago?' he thought then straightened up, "I guess you could bring them back, that is if you really do want to watch them again." He said.

"So you do like the Steel Samurai! I knew it, great we'll bring them. Come on, Daddy!" Trucy cheered and grabbed Phoenix's hand before dragging him out the door and down the hall.

"Wait- I didn't-I-" Apollo reached after the two of them and then slumped over, his face drooping, "Even when I win, I end up loosing."

"Don't worry, Apollo. They're just having fun." Athena said closing the door.

"That doesn't mean every day has to be pick on Apollo day." He said before glancing over the room, "What did Mr. Wright mean anyway telling us to do something productive. There's no cases to work on and we can't even work on any of Trucy's acts with her out of supplies."

"Hmm, well the toilets could always use another cleaning." Athena said.

Apollo's face fell, "Not happening."

"We could talk to Charlie, they say the best way to help a plant grow big and strong is to talk to it."

"I'm not talking to a plant, Athena"

"Then why don't we see if any Steel Samurai reruns are on?"

Apollo turned to face his coworker at this, "Speaking of which, how come you let me win earlier? You took a picture of me watching an episode just to have proof I watched Steel Samurai."

Athena's hands flew to her cheeks, "You're right! I forgot I had that."

Apollo's mouth dropped open, "Athena, if that was a real court case you could have lost by forgetting evidence."

" _Yipes!"_ Widget chirped.

"I-I know that." Athena said, "I was just going easy on you, I wouldn't want to give Trucy or Mr. Wright any more openings to pick on you." She crossed her arms and grinned at Apollo.

"Why not a few more? I cause enough for myself as it is." Apollo said looking down.

There was a sadness in Apollo's voice that struck her as odd. They'd been having fun just a few moments ago, so what could have caused such a turnaround?

Her indecision on how to respond caused a silence to grow between them. Her eyes were drawn to Apollo's hands as they clenched and relaxed at his sides over and over. He looked up at her noting the downcast look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Athena. I shouldn't have nagged you about the evidence. Even if you forgot something I'm sure you'd figure out a great way to help your client." He smiled at her, but the sadness in his voice remained, tinged with a hint of anger.

"Come on, why don't we watch some television?" he sat on the couch and picked up the remote clicking on the set.

After a moment of indecision Athena sat next to him. If he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, she wouldn't make him, it's wasn't like she was cross examining him or anything.

"Look there's an episode of the Swashbuckler Spectacular on." Apollo said after a moment clicking through TV channels, "Or we could watch something else if you'd like?"

His sadness was eating away at her, making her desperate to help, but she wanted him to tell her what was wrong. He'd been this way since after her trial, fine when they were in the company of Mr. Wright or Trucy but when they were alone he grew quiet and reserved, keeping his emotions as hidden as he could from her, while at the same time trying his best to make her happy.

It was like he was trying to atone for his mistake of not trusting her. But she'd thought they'd put that all behind them when they'd worked together to get her a not guilty verdict.

"Swashbuckler is fine." She smiled at him.

"Great." He said and turned to the TV. The note of happiness in his voice settled things in Athena. He really was trying to make up for his mistrust.

"But you know what would make me even happier?" she said taking the remote from where he'd set it on the couch between them and clicked off the television.

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"A big glass of orange juice. Unfortunately we're all out. Could you do me a favor and run down to the store and pick some up?"

He looked at her puzzled for a moment before seeming to make a decision. He nodded and stood up, ready to make for the door.

Athena stood as well and grabbed his arm, "Wait a second, Apollo. I think I'm craving freshly squeezed orange juice. Mr. Wright brought back some oranges the other day, why don't you get out the juicer and just make some fresh?"

Apollo frowned at her, "Athena, what's going on?"

She stepped back away from him and matched his frown, "That's what I'd like to know myself, Apollo. You're acting strange. Any other time if I asked you to do something so ridiculous you'd complain or tell me to do it myself, so why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm normally nice." Apollo countered.

Athena flipped her earring, "I'm not disputing that, it's just that you're nicer than usual and you're only acting that way around me. And don't try to argue the fact, I'm an attorney I'm trained to spot inconsistencies."

"Lawyer or not, you're wrong on this one, Athena."

Athena shook her head, "I'm not. You forget that I'm not just a lawyer, I'm also an analytical psychologist." Athena tapped Widget who turned green and grinned.

Apollo took a step back stunned, "That doesn't prove anything is wrong. There could be a number of reasons you might have heard something off in my voice." he said at last.

"Then prove me wrong. Let's hear your testimony as to why the voice of your heart is filled with such discord." So maybe she was going to cross-examine him after all.

"What happened to believing in your client above all?" Apollo grumbled.

"Maybe you're not my client today. I could be playing prosecutor." Athena grinned, "Now, your testimony please."

"I'm not going to get you to drop this am I? Fine, I'll tell you what's been bothering me." Apollo sighed, "I've been a little off since your trial it's true. But it's not because of you or anything. I'm just having a hard time trusting myself, that's all. I can't get over how thoroughly fooled I was by Brightwell, I mean he had me thinking the worst of my co-workers."

His voice was tainted with so much remorse Athena almost believed that was all that was bothering him, but his statement about the trial, and her rang as off, "Hold on, I never said anything about you being 'off' since my trial. What's really bothering you, Apollo?"

He looked away from her, "It's just what I told you, I'm having trouble trusting myself. I'm fine, Athena."

She put her hands on her hips, "That's the biggest contradiction you've said all day. It's obvious you're not fine. Something more than just your lack of faith in yourself is bothering you and I want to know what's going on, and don't lie again. I can hear it in your voice just as surely as you could see someone's lie."

His hands balled into fists at his side for a moment before he released the pressure, slowly opening them back up again, but he didn't speak.

Athena crossed her arms, "Fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong, I'll say it. You may be having trouble trusting yourself but there's something bigger bothering you. You're beating yourself up over not trusting me. I can hear the sadness every time you mention me or the trial."

His gaze locked onto her at those words and he averted his eyes just as fast, "Prove it." his voice was hardly above a whisper.

Athena shook her head, "I'm tired of the evidence game. I've decided, I'm going to give you what you should have gotten back then."

He locked eyes with her and nodded, his body tensing as if he were preparing for a blow. Instead Athena threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, his body going even more ridged. Slowly, as if he weren't sure it was ok, Athena felt his shoulders relax and his arms find their way into a hug of his own.

"I already told you how happy it made me that you wanted to test who I really was, but now I want to say something else. I forgive you for not trusting me. So please, Apollo forgive yourself ok?"

Apollo didn't say anything, but she could feel his nod on her shoulder. When he pulled away Athena looked him over, he wasn't crying but there was a definite puffy look about his eyes.

"Now I'll have no more of you beating yourself up over all this or I'll make sure to tell Mr. Wright and Trucy about your love for all things Steel Samurai, and this time I'll use my proof."

Apollo smirked, "If you do I'll have to reveal your love for Charlie, and then who'll get the last laugh?"

"Apollo, you wouldn't!" Athena said.

"Oh yes I would. I can see it now, Mr. Wright asking if you need some alone time to water Charlie, and Trucy asking earnestly if you'd like to take the plant home." his smirk turned into an outright laugh as Athena pelted a pillow at him. He returned fire and soon the two were in the midst of an epic pillow fight, one that was only interrupted when the office door opened once again to reveal Phoenix and Trucy.

"This is not what I meant when I said do something productive, in fact it's the exact opposite!" Phoenix's mouth dropped open.

"Come on, Daddy. Why complain when we can join in?" Trucy said dropping her bags off at the door and scooping up a fallen cushion.

She joined the fray leaving Phoenix standing, still shocked, at the door. He watched them for a moment before a stray pillow smacked him in the face. The pillow fight stalled as Athena, Trucy, and Apollo all stopped to stare at Phoenix.

He leaned down and picked the pillow up from where it had fallen and looked at it for a moment before looking up at the group, "Who threw this?"

When no one answered Phoenix shrugged and said, "If no one will answer then I'll have to declare war on you all." His serious expression broke into a wide grin as he lunged suddenly at the group starting the pillow fight once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading this fic. If you enjoyed it feel free to drop a review my way. If you didn't enjoy it also feel free to let me know, one of the best ways to begin to improve at anything is to first know where you went wrong. And seriously, thanks for reading.

~Dawns out


End file.
